


[Podfic] A Lack Of Real Spice (In Your Life)

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates The Smiths, Sam decides to mess with change his mind. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Lack Of Real Spice (In Your Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lack of Real Spice (In Your Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9496) by memphis86. 



**Length:** 14:30

**File Size:** 15.7 MB (mp3) | 13.5 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lackofrealspice.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lackofrealspice.m4b.zip)

[](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lackofrealspice.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted August 27th 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/42610.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
